The present invention relates to signal envelope detectors and more particularly to a signal envelope detecting system for detecting the envelope of a signal requiring accurate reproduction over a large dynamic range.
It has been found that a single signal envelope detector to detect the envelope of a signal requiring accurate reproduction over a large dynamic range results in amplitude distortion of the detected envelope at low signal levels together with improper loop gain when such an envelope detector is employed in a feedback loop.